Closer
by Darkmessiah24
Summary: My first fanfic. After being in shock due to a horrific, Revy learns strange feelings for his white-collared partner. Can she control them and How can Rock approach to her?
1. Ch 1: Bloodstain

_A/N: This is my first Fanfic ever. I was originally planning it to be a one-shot FF but that seemed to get more expansive as I kept (slowly) working on this but I hope you enjoy it._

_Also, I don't own Black Lagoon._

_

* * *

_A full moon appeared over Roanapur, the paradise city of shady business and individuals live.

Outside of a small infirmary, inside a hospital was one of the most feared gunslingers of the town, in her black tank top, small jean shorts, her tribal tattoo on her right arm and her two handguns known as "cutlasses".

She was leaning back against the wall while waiting outside of the doors to the infirmary as her white-collared partner is having surgery due to a nasty incident that almost left her speechless.

"_God-fucking-dammit Rock"_ Revy thought to herself as the image comes back to her.

Getting aggravated at the sight of seeing her partner getting shot by sniper while he was running to get out of fire-fight, a pick-up from a travelling arms dealer gets interrupted due to a band of Mercs.

* * *

While the dealer was wiped out, that didn't stop Mercs from shooting down the Lagoon Company. The boss man and the gunslinger were running to GTO, which their computer geek was behind the wheel, getting ready for their escape.

As Dutch and Revy have shot down a few while getting inside the car, they notice Rock was left behind where the dealers jeep was parked, Rock noticed the coast was clear as he made a run for it.

"Hurry the fuck up, dumbass!" Revy shouted as Benny started the car up, Rock was a few feet away but then a shot from a distance was heard.

A 7.62x39mm bullet penetrated the right of Rock's lower back and came out from the front of his torso, his eyes widen as he felt the painful shot and looked down to see a red smear spreading on his white-collared shirt, he then looked up into the sky and fell down.

Revy's eyes widen in shock as seeing her partner fallen as she then notices the sniper from behind the jeep, she rushed out the GTO in rage as she ran on to the jeep and jumped on the hood to push herself over and then shoots down the sniper, running from the jeep.

Only hitting his leg that made him fall down and lose his rifle, Revy landed in front of him, run towards him to kick away the rifle and then started to lift him up and then grab him by the back of his head as she brutally smashes his head on the back of the jeep.

While Dutch and Benny carry Rock's unconscious body to the back seat of the car, Revy took out her cutlass and started to pistol-whip in anger, shouting a curse every time she makes contact. She knocked the merc in a bloody pulp but was still breathing for his life.

Looking into the eyes of the sniper with fury, "You cock-sucking mother fucker" she said with an inside voice, "I really hate to get all preachy so I'll make this fucking short", she then leans forward to his eyes, "Fuck with my partner and you're fucking with me, you got that, faggot?".

"What are you, his wife?" the sniper said with blood coming out his mouth. Revy didn't take that well as she shoved a cutlass under his chin, "What the FUCK did you just say?" she yelled. The sniper was too hesitant to respond, feeling the situation that he's under, dealing with the most feared woman in Roanapur.

"Two Hands!" Dutch yelled "We gotta get moving now!" as him and Benny got back into the car with Rock sitting up on the back seat, lying down, Revy then slowly moved her cutlass to the sniper's chest, shot him at close range causing him to groan load as she dropped him down with his head hitting the back of the jeep, leaving him to die.

Revy, still in an aggravated mood rushed back to the GTO, got inside besides Rock as Benny pushed down on the accelerator.

The ex-business man from Japan slowly opens his eyes to see Revy beside him, he groaned quietly as he felt the pain. "Take it easy, dumbass. You don't wanna hurt yourself even more" said Revy without facing him. Rock tried to stay awake as he then responded "Revy... I'm...sorry". Revy then stated "Shut up. I don't need to hear it...Can't you fucking learn to stay out of danger just this once?"

Rock's eyebrows arched as he heard that line and said "I didn't...know that...bastard was there. How can that be my—"but as Revy noticed what he was going to say, Rock then fainted as his head hit on the seat.

Revy leaned forward, turned his body where his head was facing her and started patting to wake him up. "Don't you dare fucking die on me, wake up Rock!" she said "Rock! Open your eyes, dammit! For fuck sake!" she kept calling out to him but it was no use as his body was unconscious, she hit her back on the seat yelling "Fuck!" on impact.

"Can you get us any faster, Benny?" she yelled but Benny replied "Sorry but I can't do that. I don't want to cause more damage to our partner here" Revy felt discouraged as she leaned back on to her seat. Dutch tries to reassure her "Don't worry about it too much, Two Hands" he said "He's strong enough" but Revy refused to believe that "Yeah well, I don't think getting shot is something that he can survive from" she said as the Lagoon company heads back into town for help.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I appreciate any sort of constructive criticism and I hope to have a new chapter up soon. Take care! Also special thanks to jm1681 for giving me a few tips, greatfully appreciated, mate :D  
_


	2. Ch 2: A Nightmarish Dream

_A/N: Thanks for the positive reception on my last one, I know I made a few mistakes in my first chapter but considering that this is my first Fanfic, I figured it was okay to let it slide. Anyway, I wanted to make this chapter a little longer than the last one so hopefully, a lot more things can be resolved and be much clearer that way_

_Black Lagoon is owned by Rei Hiroe_

* * *

After finally getting to a hospital (which was coincidentally owned by the Triads), Rock goes under surgery to sew up the entry and exit wounds in his torso that lost a decent amount of blood in his body.

Revy was waiting outside the operating room, leaning next to the wall with her own thoughts while Dutch was having a chat with the triad's leader.

"Did the doctor say he'll be okay, Chang?" Dutch asked. "It was a pretty brutal blow," said Chang. "But he said that he'll be good as new once they sew him up, but he'll still be knocked out for a while though." Dutch requested "After he's cleared, is it cool if we take him back to the office?" Chang pushed up his sunglasses as he sighed, "Is that really a smart thing to do, Dutch?"

"With all due respect, I feel it'd be best if he rests back at the office under our care," said Dutch. "Not only he's a valuable asset to our company but also..." he then turned his head to see Revy down the hall "to his partner"

Chang gave a small laugh as he smiled, "I see. Well, how about I get the staff to bring him around when he's ready to be discharged and you can look after him then?" Dutch lends his hand with a smile, "Deal." Chang accepted the handshake and left.

Revy was still thinking as Dutch approached her and asked, "You okay, Two Hands?"

Revy didn't respond as she still felt a bit of anguish of what happened as she kept asking herself the same thing, _"Why the fuck couldn't you just go back? You dumbass."_

Dutch called out for Revy again "Revy!" she reacted to see Dutch standing next to her, "What?" Dutch asked her again "Are you okay?" Revy looked at him with a curious face, "I'm fuckin' fine." Dutch leaned back against the wall, "To be honest, seeing you like this, you seem to be hurting bad." then Revy growled, "I said I'm fine." Dutch sighed as he pushed up his glasses, "Okay, Revy. I'm going out for a smoke" he said as he walked down the hall to the exit of the hospital.

An hour later as Revy was still outside of the operating room. The doors opened and the bed carrying Rock wheeled out. Revy stared at the passing hospital bed with arched eyes as she saw his face with his eyes still shut and his chest breathing.

"_I wonder what this dumbass is dreaming about?"_ she thought.

"Two Hands" said a familiar voice beside her as she looked up to see Chang giving a smile as he continued "Doc says he's already to go."

"Thanks but shouldn't you be telling Dutch that?" Revy replied as she got her back off the wall. "It's not like I'm responsible for what the fuck happened to him." Chang laughed at her comment, "We all make mistakes, especially in a town like this." he said as Revy then walked past him "Whatever, see you later."

As they got back to the office, Dutch and Benny waited for ambulance to come around to carry Rock to his room. "Gonna take a shower, have fun waiting." Revy said as she went up the stairs, "Roger that Two Hands." said Benny, lighting a cigarette. "Why can't she help us out, Dutch?"

"Remember what happened in the car earlier when she was yelling at him in fear?" Dutch replied to Benny's question. "I'm not exactly sure if it was fear coming out of her mouth as it was more of the same old Revy" Benny said as he blew the smoke out of his mouth.

"I wouldn't exactly crack jokes about that, Benny. She was dead serious when that happened, something I thought I'd never see from her," said Dutch. "The pain and suffering are the things she's been through...but never had those feelings for anyone else."

* * *

In the bathroom, Revy turned on the shower and then took off her tank-top, shorts, panties and boots as the water was running. She entered the shower and started to wash her hair. _"Goddammit, Rock"_ she thought _"Always getting into shit."_

Proceeding to grab the soap to wash her body off, she continued to ponder, _"Why couldn't he just go back? He deserves better than this...Better than me"_.

"_Better than you, Rebecca?" _asked a voice that came out of nowhere, Revy reacted to that and turned around to see a shadowy figured behind the door, covered by steam due to the heat of the shower, she wiped the door to see a pair of brown eyes at the other side that gave her a scare with her eyes widen and fell with her back hitting the shower wall.

Groaning in a small ounce of pain, Revy thought _"What the fuck was that?"_ but as she opened her eyes, the shadow figure disappeared. _"...Might be my imagination"_

After that haunting event, Revy got up, turned off the shower, got out, dried off, got dressed and then walked back into the office where she sees Dutch sitting down and Benny on his computer.

"I suppose he's back?" Revy asked. "Yep, in his room, resting peacefully," Dutch replied. "He may be up by morning if not earlier, the paramedics said." Dutch then made an offer to Revy "Anyway, it's been a hell of a day, wanna head down to the Yellow Flag?" Revy replied, "Nah, I don't feel like it." she walked to the cupboards in the kitchen to get herself a bottle.

"Take it easy, Revy," Benny said. "We don't want to see a train wreck after what happened"

"Fuck off, I'm fine," Revy replied and then went to her room with the bottle in her right hand. There was a loud slam from her door that Dutch and Benny heard.

Dutch sighed, "See what I mean, Benny boy? Never seen her like this before."

Benny stood up and said "Yeah, I know now. Just hope nothing bad can come between them..."

* * *

Lying on her bed, a cigarette in one hand and her bottle in the other, Revy needed these things to soothe the pain but the thought of Rock is still in her mind.

While smoking nicotine and guzzling booze in her body, the pain couldn't go away. _"Fucking hell..."_ Revy thought. _"Why is this bullshit still bothering me?"_ But before she could answer her own question, she suddenly dropped her bottle on the floor. "Oh FUCK!" she snapped as she placed her cigarette in the ashtray on top of a few ammo crates next to her bed.

She leaned down to retrieve her bottle to only find out that only a few drops of Bacardi were left. "Well, ain't that fucking wonderful?" she slurred since the alcohol in her veins then proceeded to finish the bottle before throwing it to the wall, breaking it into pieces.

She stares at the bright moon just before blacking out and falling to sleep...

* * *

She then wakes up at the Yellow Flag when Bao places down a drink for Revy. She humbly drinks and smacked the glass down, only to find a certain face on her left calling out to her.

"Amazing how you can handle that much liquor, Two Hand" said Rock who was staring at her.

Revy turns and pulls a slightly shocked expression, "What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked.

Rock leaned forward to answer the question, "Looking out for you. You're my partner after all".

Revy's slightly shocked expression turned into a devilish grin as she turned to ask for another drink from Bao. "That's a sweet thought, Rock," she said "but you know I can take care of myself".

Rock replied "I know, but you never know when things happen to ya," as he leaned back and turned to the bar for another sip.

After Revy finished her glass, she asked "Why couldn't you just go home?" When Rock heard that, he clenched his left hand and looked at Revy with an emotionless expression, "We've already discussed this. I don't need to explain it again."

Revy started to shake at bit at the cold tone of his voice. She couldn't say anything as Rock stared at her. "What's wrong? Did I scare you?" Rock asked.

Revy unfroze herself and started to growl "Fuck you! You don't scare me! If you went back to the same, shit-eating hole where you came from, you wouldn't have been shot now."

Rock then rushed forward to Revy and grabbed the top of her tank top, lifting her up a bit. Revy said with an inside voice, "Get your fucking hands off me or I'll-"

Rock interrupts with an unsettling tone, "Or what, Revy? Your threats mean nothing to me, ever since that one day at the market" Revy's eyes widen in shock of hearing that, and Rock continued, "And if I wanted to go back, who is going to look out for you? Who is going to care for you? And most importantly, who is going to respect you?"

The words that Rock said struck Revy even harder, she then raised her right hand and punched Rock in the stomach, forcing him to let go of Revy, "I never asked for your kindness, you fucking moron! Why the fuck do you even bother?" as Rock regained his strength, he looked up at her eyes, "You didn't asked for it...You needed it." Those words struck Revy even more as she listened, "I may not know much about you but I can feel that you're crying on the inside", Revy looked at Rock as she stepped closer to him, right at his face, "Don't make assumptions like that, asshole. You can't predict shit like that on anyone, no matter how obvious they may look or feel." she said.

"Maybe it's a guess but I'm positive...but I want to ask." As he took a pause, Revy's interest perked as her right eyebrow was raised, "What?"

"If you hate me so much...why do you care about me?"

Revy was stunned at his question that she accidentally knocked back a bottle of Bacardi that felt on the floor and as she walked back, she accidentally slips on the bottle, falling backwards.

* * *

As she hit the floor, she wakes up in her bed with a gasp. She breathed deeply, trying to regain her sanity on what happened and looks around to see that she was in her room. _"Oh, a fucking nightmare," _She thought _"Damn, that was scary...but why should I be scared? I ain't fucking scared of that dumbass...but he seemed serious when—"her_ thoughts were interrupted when a voice came from darkness of her room, "Glad you're awake, Revy."

She looked up to see a familiar face sitting next to her bed on a chair. "Rock?" she exclaimed "What the hell are you doing here?"

Rock leaned closer as Revy notices that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "I was keeping an eye on you," Rock responded with a straight face. "I heard a few odd voices coming from your room while I was walking to get a glass of water, I couldn't help but make sure if you were okay because it seemed serious."

Revy scoffed at what he said and sits up straight "It's none of your business and it's fucking creepy on what you're doing right now," she said "I can take care of myself."

"Speaking of caring..." Rock responded and then moved to sit on the side of her bed "...if you hate me so much, why do you worry about me?"

Revy's eyes widen as she heard the question that was strikingly similar to the one she had at the end of her dream. She arched her eyebrows, gave him the finger from her left hand and said in a low voice, "I ain't gonna fucking answer that."

Rock shows his angry expression with his arched eyebrows, and closed teeth showing from his mouth as he asks with a low raging voice while leaning forward, "Why the fuck not?"

Revy lowers her finger and laughs with an evil smile, "That's a secret"

Rock wasn't accepting it as he said, "Revy, I am your partner. You've saved my ass more than once and didn't even want to kill me...I believe I'm entitled to know your secret. I'll tell you mine if you wish"

Revy laughed, "I don't need to know yours. Jeez, you really are a pain in the ass...but I'm still surprised on how you can respect me, even though I treat you like shit. What are you a masochist?"

"No." Rock replied "I just want to treat you like a real person, nothing less, nothing more. I want to let you have something that you need the most." Before he could continue on, Revy silenced him with her right index finger and leans forward to see Rock's face very close, "Respect, right?" she said as Rock then nodded, "Close your eyes, Rocky baby."

While holding his shoulders, Revy leaned in while closing her eyes and gave Rock something that even she can't believe it herself, a soft kiss to the lips. As Rock felt the kiss his eyes opened wide as he was stunned. Revy pulled back and slowly opened her eyes and then responded with a smile "That's probably the right amount of respect you'll get from me...Satisfied?"

Rock was frozen for a few seconds and then asked "You must be joking." Revy laughed "That surprised, huh? I honestly thought you knew it was coming"

Rock replied as he slowly looked down, "Well, I did have a few thoughts but I mostly doubted them because..." Revy raised her left eyebrow and asked, "Because what?" Rock looked up and responded, "Because of you, Revy. You're very unpredictable." Revy lowered her eyebrow and laughed a bit more.

"Oh jeez, you really are a dumbass," she said, but then Rock latched onto Revy as he falls beside her on the bed. Lying down sideways, Revy asks "Hey, what's gotten into?"

Rock replies, "I think you know what's coming, partner." As he slid his right hand down to her panties, Revy grinned, "Brave enough, Rocky baby?"

Rock gave a little devil smile as his right hand went inside her underwear thus feeling the entrance. Rock took a small deep breath as he felt it, "I dare you," said Revy.

Rock gave a small laugh as his hand went in and Revy gives a slight moan as she felt his fingers inside her. Rock moved his hand in her, feeling the walls as they were getting wet, he started to move his hand in and out and Revy moaned even more.

They didn't say a word to each other as Rock kept kissing her neck and Revy kept on moaning as the flexibility of his fingers continues to pleasure her intensely. "_Goddamn,"_ Revy thought _"His fingers moving around inside me...This is insane."_ The pace of Rock's fingers continues to go even faster as Revy moans even heavier and faster, causing her to put her arms around his back.

"I can't...believe I'm letting you...do this to me, Rock," she said. Rock stopped kissing for a moment and whispered in her ear, "I can't believe it either but you better not regret this." Revy turned her head to the right to see Rock, "I don't; you're the only one I trust."

"_Did I just say that? Oh fuck me, I must be dreaming."_

As Rock kept going, Revy was starting to feel the climax coming along. "I'm almost...there," she said and Rock nodded as he then went to full speed, Revy lost control as he kept going and by the time was ready, she said, "I'm gonna—" As she was about to finish, she climaxed while drooling, lost consciousness and closed her eyes while breathing heavily.

As she opened her eyes again, she noticed that the sun was shining in her room. "Huh? Rock, are you here?" She asked but no response as she then leans up to find out that her right hand was in her underwear. _"What the fuck?"_ she thought as she then took her two fingers out and found out that they were wet as well as her panties. "Aw fuck." She said to herself and then she got out, changed her panties and got into her jean shorts.

Before she opened the door, she stopped with her hand on the handle as she though _"I wonder how Rock's holding up, is he awake? Did that fuckhead really snuck into my bedroom, last night?"_ She shook those thoughts off as she then said "I better check on that asshole."

A knock comes from Rock's door, slowly opened that allowed Two Hand to enter and to find her partner is still sleeping. She shuts the door, walked over to his bed and sits beside his body, but strangely enough without saying anything, Rock's eyes slowly opened as the sun in his eyes were blinding him. He noticed a familiar figure in his vision that made him gulped slightly.

"Morning partner" Revy said.

Rock's voice was a little groggy from surgery but he was still able to talk as he said "Hey". "Are you alright?" Revy asked, "Yeah but the pain is aching me like shit." Rock replied as he slowly struggled to move, so he can sit up right but he was really hurting as he grunted slightly.

Revy looked at Rock with a nonchalant expression "That's what you get when you fuck up," Revy told him, "Yeah consequences," said Rock. "Seems like I really fucked up this time."

"You sure did, partner." said Revy as she looked down "Can't believe you sometimes...So fucking unpredictable." as Rock was adjusting his pillow he said "I could say the same to you but I guess I don't have the right to at this point" Revy then said, "Way too fucking right."

"It seems I've disappointed you," said Rock. "How does a new case of ammo and a bottle of Bacardi sound?"

Revy looked at Rock for a few seconds. Rock felt a little nervous because of the expressionless face that she gave him but she then gave her usual grin and said, "Sounds like a fair deal, partner." Rock took a small sigh of relief, and Revy slammed her left hand down on the bed "Come on, you better get your ass ready, are you okay to move?"

"Yeah, I'll be good." said Rock.

After hearing that, Revy was about to leave Rock alone but as she opened the door, she stopped and turned her head a bit and said, "Hey..." Rock stopped for a moment as he was sitting on the side of his bed, "...I'm glad you aren't dead" she said and then left the room.

"_Huh? This isn't like her,"_ Rock thought as he stood up from his bed. _"I hope that wasn't sarcasm coming from her...but it didn't feel like it though."_

* * *

_Thanks for reading. I know it's been a long while since I've done my first chapter but I've been busy with a lot of things (as well as getting distracted) but I'm glad this is done!_

_Stay tuned for Chapter 3!_

_Special thanks goes out to jm1681 for helping me edit this chapter, I couldn't have made it a lot better without you, mate :)_


	3. Ch 3: Nightout

_A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back again with the next chapter where things take at an interesting (if not a little subtle) turn that you may or may not see coming. I'm progressing to try and get better in my writing and I thank you to those who are supporting me, it means a lot._

_Black Lagoon is owned by Rei Hiroe_

**1 Week Later...**

A rather damp day in Roanapur as the rain strikes down on the land of the living dead.

"_Damn, the angels taking a piss on a dull day like this."_ Dutch thought as he was looking outside the window inside the office of the Lagoon Traders. He then turned his head around to see what's happening behind him...Not much apparently.

Rock was checking the company's finances in the main ledger, Revy was lying on the couch while reading a magazine and Benny was on his computer as always. Dutch looked back to the window again as he just pulling out a cigarette. "Hmm... It all seems too quiet out there lately," said Dutch.

"I hear ya, boss. Too fucking quiet to get any work done," said Revy as she continued to read her magazine "Goddamn, it's so boring lately."

Dutch turned away from the window and took his cigarette out to blow a puff of smoke, "I feel the same too, Two Hands." he said but before he was going to continue, the phone rang.

Dutch went to pick up the phone, "Lagoon Traders." Revy glanced at Dutch, thinking what kind of job it is going to be next because the previous jobs Lagoon had in the past week hadn't been that exciting.

"Hmph...Hope it's not another small-time job," she said. Rock couldn't help but hear what Revy said, so he turned his head to see Revy and asked "Missing out in action?"

Revy turned her head to see Rock looking at her. "Yeah, dying for a good fucking reason to use my boys" she replied.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't agree with you," said Rock. "It has been pretty uneventful for the past few days, besides you-know-what."

Revy giggled "What? You've gotta be fucking kidding me, Rock," she said. "You'd usually hide like a pussy whenever a gunfight breaks out!"

Rock weakly laughs at her response and he replies, "Yeah I know but I kinda enjoy seeing you shoot up anyone whenever something happens."

Revy throws the magazine down on the coffee table and sits up to see Rock eye-to-eye properly as she then gives a rather devilish smile, "Well, well..." she said. "When did this side of Lagoon's negotiator came along?"

Rock shrugged and then looked away from Revy, "I don't know really," he said. "I guess maybe when I told the Capitan to wipe out the Washimine Gumi," He then looked back at Revy, "She told me something that struck me."

Revy gave a curious face to Rock as she asked, "What was it, partner? I think I missed it."

"She told me that...I'll become a good villain" said Rock which gave Revy a wise-cracking smile.

"Do you know why she would say that?" Revy asked in a cold-tone. "Because of your devilish intentions right there or maybe that you're a bad boy that can keep his shit-eating face straight without giving bullshit to his allies?"

Rock shook his head, "I dunno, Revy," he said "But one thing's for sure that I seem to be learning something about all this."

Revy scoffed as she pulled out a cigarette, "We all learn new shit, Rock." She said as she puts a cigarette in her mouth then pulls out a lighter.

"You probably know too much, Two Hands," Rock said "but I seem to be fitting in." But then, Revy tosses the cigarette pack to him as she said "I'm not sure if you can say that yet, partner. You rarely prove that you have balls to against the assholes in this world." Which Rock looked away and started to think;  
_"She got me there,"_ he thought, _"I know words aren't enough but how the fuck can I prove her without going to the extreme?"_ He took a glance at Revy, knowing that she was still looking at him with a peculiar look, maybe trying to get inside his head, _"She's a smart one, I'll give her that but I know I just can't be strong by being the company's negotiator, but I don't know if I can fight."_

Revy then asked "Something on your mind, Rock?" which got him back into reality, "Nothing that concerns you" he replied. "Bull-fucking-shit" Revy said as she went back to lying on the couch again.

Dutch hangs up and turns around to give the message he got over the phone. "Alright everyone," Dutch calls out, "That was Chang from the Triads and he gave us quite of a big offer for this job."

Revy scoffed, "I wonder what that wise-cracking jackass is asking us for," she said. "Hopefully it's not to deliver some bullshit documents like last time, I swear don't want to remember the outcome of that." She glanced at Rock for a second as he was waving his hand at her, telling her that he knows.

"Don't get smart with me, dumbass." she said but then Rock replied, "I wasn't, I don't even want to remember that."

As Rock finished his sentence, Dutch spoke out "Well, this one is a negotiation job, so Chang needs Rock in this one." Everyone looked at Rock as he started to feel a bit of pressure from the inside but he then asked Dutch, "Who are the Triads negotiating with, Dutch?"

"A Yakuza group from Kyoto known as the Kutagari clan, they want to start their business here in Roanapur and they're asking the Triad's help to settle as well as provide support for each other."

The word Yakuza gave Rock a sense of déjà vu, as he recalls when he and Two Hands went to Japan to assist Hotel Moscow with their deal with the Washimine Gumi. The image of Yukio is still burned into his mind.

Rock groaned as he placed both of his hands on his head, Dutch then asked "What's wrong?"

Rock calmed down then looked up to Dutch to answer his question, "I'm okay, just a little bit of a bad memory." Revy nudged Rock's shoulder with her fist, "Told you to look away, dumbass." She said.

"Shut up," Rock replied "Her death meant nothing."

Revy squinted her eyes as she was staring at him, "Bull-fucking-shit, Rock," she said, "If that wasn't Yukio then what else came back to haunt you?"

"I just don't want to go through all of that again." Rock replied as he then stood up.

"Hey, I don't want to know what happened in Japan," said Dutch. "But I can assure you that you don't have to deal with multiple negotiations, Rock."

Rock sighed, "Well that's a relief." He said and walks to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

Revy kept looking at Rock as if he was hiding something, _"You shouldn't hide anything from me, you fucking prick"_ she thought but then Dutch told her, "I'm sure he'll be fine, let's just take it easy, especially you and him, Revy."

Revy turned her head, looking at Dutch. "You've got nothing to worry about, boss," she said "it's him I'm worried about with all the fucking memories that should have been drained away from him by now."

Dutch sighed, "I told you that he'll be fine." But he knows that Revy isn't going to accept that as she stood up and started walking as she said "Going to see Eda, boys."

As she walked out the room, Dutch glanced at Rock walking back to his chair with his cup of Joe, he was rather curious on what has been going on between Rock and Revy over the past week.

"Is there something you'd like to share, Rock?" Dutch asked. Rock heard his response and looked at him, "No, why do you ask?" he replied, "I've noticed you two have been a bit on and off after what happened last week" Dutch replied, "and I as your boss should know that absolutely nothing bad has happened to you two, because I don't want any of my crew to be uncooperative with each other, understand?"

"Yes, sir" Rock replied as he then took a sip, "but I can assure you that whatever happens to the both of us, we can talk it over and besides, she tried to kill me once and I doubt she'll do it again hopefully."

Dutch laughed, "I don't think you have nothing to worry about, Rock. She was worried about you when you got shot."

Rock gave a surprised look at Dutch's response and then said, "Well that's not the only time she was worried about me but I'm still trying to figure out why."

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" said Dutch.

Meanwhile outside of the Church of Violence, Revy pulls up in Benny's GTO. Luckily, the rain stopped as she got out, walks to the large doors and knocks.

"Hey Eda, you bitch!" she called out, "Come down to the Yellow Flag with me!"

But then the doors suddenly open for Revy to see a buxom blonde, wearing a nun outfit and sunglasses. "Goddammit Revy," she said, "You know you could leave me the fuck alone for once."

Revy scoffed, "Oh I'm sorry, didn't know it was your time of the month" she said sarcastically.

Eda yelled "Don't you fucking start with me, Two Hands!" and tried to punch Revy but she dodged to the left and grabbed her right hand and slammed her against the door.

"I just asked you if wanted to head down to the Yellow Flag," said Revy "Now be a nice girl and say yes."

Eda sighed and shook her head, "Alright, just let me the fuck go and I'll get changed." Revy pulled a smile, "Thatta girl, make it quick, alright? I ain't gonna stay around this shithole for long." she said letting her go.

As Eda walked back inside, shutting the church door, Revy walked back to the GTO and leaned back to the driver's door. She then places a cigarette in between her lips and then lights it up. _"Seems like a pretty fucking dull day,"_ she thought, _"Still there's tomorrow but I wonder if that ass is up for it."_

A few minutes later as Revy blew the last ounce of smoke, the doors open to see Eda in her pink tank top, blue denim shorts, black sunglasses and her golden blonde hair fallen down on her back.

"Finally," said Revy "Took you long enough." Eda walked up to the car and stopped at the passenger door, "I'm sorry, did I take too long?" she said in a sarcastic tone, "Also aren't you cold? It's almost as freezing as fucking Antarctica."

"Just get in the car, you goddamn hypocrite." said Revy as flicked away her cigarette, "What's that supposed to mean?" Eda asked.

Both gals get in the GTO and drive down to the Yellow Fag, they didn't seem to talk much as Revy was trying to concentrate on what's been happening and Eda trying to analyse what was going on.

"What're you thinking, Two Hands?" Eda asked but Revy didn't answer as she was still thinking, "Hey, Revy!" Eda called out and Revy was called back into reality, "What?" she barked.

"I was wondering on what you were thinking?" Eda said but Revy replied "Nothing of your fucking business!" "Then may I ask, why are bringing me to the Yellow Flag?" Eda asked, "Don't you have Rock and the other boys to be your drinking buddies?"

"Yeah but I don't feel like hanging out with them tonight," said Revy, "In fact, I'm worried about tomorrow." That line perked up Eda's interest with her right eyebrow rose, "Worried, huh?" she said, "That's the first time I've heard you said that, what are you so worried about?"

"I can't be fucked explaining it." Revy said as she was just about to park outside the Yellow Flag.

"Oh come on, Two Hands," said Eda, "I thought we can trust each other after we all been through." But Revy growled and said "Just shut up and let's drink, bitch."

They both exit the parked GTO and went inside the Yellow Flag; Revy signalled Bao two glasses of Bacardi as she and Eda take a seat along the bar.

Eda takes a sip while Revy chugs it down in one go, clearing her throat at the end of the first shot. "Mmm, nothing beats a good glass of clear poison to run inside your veins, just to make you forget your worries," said Revy, "I fucking love it."

Eda eyed Revy as she was refilling another glass but Eda then asked again, "Stop trying to hide shit from me, Two Hands," she told her, "I ain't gonna shut up till you tell me."

Revy slammed down her second glass and then turned her head to see Eda eyeing at her, "Oh, I'll tell you..." she responded, "...when you're on your deathbed, slut." With that note, Eda sighed in disappointment as she did knew that getting information out of Revy was going to be a tough egg to crack.

"I'm not that easy to get, Two Hands. You fucking know that." Said Eda but Revy ignored her as she kept drinking.

Eda was one character that bugs Revy but at the same time they still manage to be decent allies, even when they get do seem to get on each other's nerves. They've nearly shot each other, after Rock carefully talked out of that in an arms deal with the head sister Yolanda, to tagging along to hunt down two Romanian twins.

What really gets Eda is that even though Two Hands and her white-collared partner aren't exactly with each other, it still bothers Revy when the blonde nun tries to make a move on him. Why is that? If she doesn't care for him, even in the slightest, why can't she allow her to ask him out?

The thought pestered Eda and thought it was about time she asked that question. "Why do you keep me away from Rock?" she said as she finished her glass.

Revy didn't look at her as she finished her third glass, "I can't trust you enough to let you get into his pants," she responded, "and besides, I think that he needs protection since he can't even protect his goddamn-self."

"I can protect him, Revy" said Eda. "Bullshit, you just want to fuck him, even if you do carry that Glock." Revy responded which made Eda grunt in anger.

"Jesus Christ, you're hard," she said "But can't you teach him?" Revy replied, "Nope, he's not the kind to kill with his own hands, that's what his smartass mouth does." Eda giggled at that line, "Words are like bullets, huh?" she said, "What kind of world are we living in?"

"A pretty fucked up one if you ask me," said Revy "So fucked up that it's easy to get away with murder with simple shit-eating lies."

Eda then her left arm around Revy's back with her hand placed on her left shoulder, she leaned in closer and then said in a sarcastically, sweet tone, "Now come on, Two Hands. We both know what you said earlier was complete bullshit, so answer me..."

Revy started to get a little heated at Eda's tone and behaviour, "What the fuck do you mean?" she replied.

"...If you can't stand him so much, why do you worry about him?" Eda asked.

The very question that Revy was told in her dream made her eyes wide open, she couldn't believe that she was hearing it in real life but she was hoping that the alcohol was kicking in so she was hearing things.

Revy shook her head and looked at Eda with squinted eyes, "Say that again, bitch."

Eda grinned at that, knowing that Revy has something under her skin. "You heard what I said," she said, "I just saw your reaction, you got nothing to hide from me, no matter how fucking tough you may be."

Revy eyed Eda with furious anger as she shoved her right arm off her neck, grabbed her head with her right hand and slammed her to the bar. "Don't you start making jokes, you arrogant cunt!" Revy snapped.

Everyone around the bar stopped and looked at what the commotion was about to see Revy holding down Eda on the right side of her head on the bar and her left arm held so she can't fight back.

Bao tried to calm Revy down but she bit back at him, forcing him to slowly step back.

Revy leaned in and quietly whispered in Eda's left ear, "Now then, I don't want you to assume that I and Rock have anything going on because it's not going to happen. I have my fucking reasons why I don't want to kill him as well he has a place with the rest of the Lagoon Traders, because if I did kill him, I'd be in deep shit and I don't want to lose my place with the rest."

Eda responded "Okay, just let me go." and Revy let's go of her hair and arm. She made sure her hair was in place and rotated her arm to make sure nothing was wrong. "I didn't mean to piss you off." She said, "I was just wondering, there was no need for you to get all crazy."

As everyone looked away and went back on their drinking and gambling, Revy asked for another glass. "Well you better keep your mouth shut about certain things," she told Eda, "because one of these days, I might kill you myself."

"Well that I'll be looking forward to," said Eda, "but how is he, though?"

Revy responded, "He's gotten better after what happened last week but I hope he doesn't get himself shot again with the next job tomorrow."

Eda looked at Revy with a peculiar look, "Then why the fuck are we drinking before you have this job tomorrow?" she asked.

Revy looked back at Eda, "I got a lot of things on my mind that I just want to fucking drain away." She told her but Eda raised an eyebrow as she remembered what she said earlier, "Oh I see, you're worried about tomorrow because there's a good chance Rock may get shot again?" Eda asked.

Revy didn't respond as she pondered while staring at her glass, _"You better not get your ass shot again, Rock," _she thought, _"Why the fuck I'm still wondering about him? It can't be that..."_

"Hey!" Eda spoke out, "I'm talking to you, Two Hands!" Revy woke up back into reality and responded, "Alright, stop yelling!" as she noticed that Eda was pretty much done and as Revy finished her last glass, paid Bao and left the bar.

As they exit the front doors, Eda told Revy, "Hey, you didn't answer my question."

Revy didn't respond as they got into the GTO and drove off. Revy responded to Eda as she was driving the car, "You could say that I am worried..." Eda looked at Revy with a curious expression as she finally answered her question.

"...I just hope he doesn't get killed a second time or I'm probably gonna lose it."

_Thanks for reading and I'd like to give special thanks again to jm1681 for giving me helpful advice with this Fanfic again, I am gratefully appreciated._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter as it'll have an interesting twist._


End file.
